Truth or Dare, Harry?
by LostDemonHeart
Summary: Ron drags Harry out of bed for a game of... Truth and dare? That's a children's game! But Harry soon finds out it's much more than a childrens game.  Various pairings made with: HP, DM, RW, FW, GW, SB, RL, SS.
1. Ch 1  The Game Begins

A/N: I don't own any of the characters.  
>This is YAOI! Don't like, don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>R&R if you like it, please!

Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 1: The Game Begins.<span>**

Harry mumbled low protests, why did his friend drag him out of bed at this time? He had barely fallen asleep! "Ron, it's almost midnight, where are we going?"  
>Harry frowned when his friend didn't answer. "Here we are!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.<br>Harry looked up at the massive wooden door. "Ron, what're we doing here? This is the door to the Room of Requirement."  
>Ron grinned at his friend. "And I'm bringing you in for a game. The others must be impatient by now." Harry looked confused at his friend, but he quickly understood, when the door was opened and a few guys were sitting in there, waiting.<p>

Harry looked around. Fred, George and… Draco? Ron dragged Harry in with him. "I got him here. Now we can begin."  
>Harry looked confused at the guys. "Begin what?"<br>A snicker was heard from Draco, and Ron turned to face his friend. "It's a male only, adult truth or dare. But a more extreme version, than the ones girls does!"  
>Harry looked at the guys. "Extreme version…?"<br>Draco looked up at Harry. "If you don't do the dare or tell the truth, the one who gave you the dare is allowed to choose a punishment for you, which the others can do to you," he said.  
>Ron dragged Harry over to the others. Harry looked around, the room was very cozy, and a lot of pillows and blankets were scattered around; probably to stay warm if it got too cold. The Room of Requirement was merely the size of one of the common rooms, but still, the walls were a nice, calming, deep red color, the floor was covered with a soft carpet, and it was almost impossible to not step on the pillows and blankets. Oh well, at least he wouldn't be sitting uncomfortably. "Okay, I guess I'm in, since Ron already ruined my sleep…" Fred and George smiled to him, and Draco shifted around impatiently, waiting for the game to begin.<p>

Harry had barely gotten comfortable, before game began. "Fred, George, truth or dare?"  
>The twins looked at each other. "We choose dare." As usual they said their words at the same time.<br>Ron leant over to Harry and whispered to his friend. "They have their turn together. They don't want to do it alone."  
>Draco, who was going to give them a dare, smirked. "Make out for at least three minutes. This can give the golden boy an easy start to the game."<br>Harry gaped at the words from the snake's mouth, making the twins make out was an easy start? Nonetheless, he soon noticed the twins, all over each other, mouths molding perfectly on each others' lips. He could feel lust pool in his belly, but he tried to ignore it.

Ron grinned. "Draco, I dare you to flirt with Harry until your next turn!" Harry looked at the redhead. Wasn't he allowed to choose whether he wanted truth or dare?  
>Fred and George looked at Harry's confused expression. "He chose he only wanted dares," they explained in unison.<br>Harry nodded and blushed slightly when he felt an arm snake around him and a soft, sexy voice rumble in his ear. "Come here, Potter. You're not trying to get away from me, are you~?" Harry weakly struggled against Draco's hold, but failed, slipped and just felt into the other's lap. "My, my, aren't you an eager one, Potter?" Harry blushed even more and sat up, trying to ignore the Slytherian's hand on his thigh.

Fred and George, done making out, looked over at Ron. "Truth or dare, Ronald?" they said, yet again, in unison. Ron seemed very proud of himself when he shouted out 'dare'. The twins looked at each other, then at their younger brother. "We dare you to flirt with Harry." Fred said. "Flirt with him, as if you want to steal him from Malfoy." George added.  
>Harry could feel himself get even redder when he felt the redhead's hand pull him closer to said boy's body. "And Harry, truth…" Fred asked. "Or dare?" his brother added.<br>Harry groaned; two people, two turns. "Uhm, well…" He looked at the two guys snuggling up to his body and touching him, then sighed. "I take truth." The twins smirked evilly. "Are you gay?" they asked together. Harry murmured a low 'I don't know', and they left it at that.

Draco and Ron were finally allowed to stop flirting with the boy-who-lived, whom was happy they stopped. "Why am I not surprised, Potter? Though, I thought you'd know your sexual orientation by now." Harry blushed even redder than before. He wanted to answer back at the blonde, but he didn't know what to say.  
>"So, Malfoy…" Harry said and smiled a bit. "You only accept dares?" Draco grinned and nodded. "Well then, I dare you to tell us all who on Hogwarts you like the most. As a crush, I mean."<br>Draco paled, if that was even possible. "That's not a dare!"  
>Ron looked at Harry. "Sorry, mate, it's too close to be a truth. You have to think of something else."<br>Harry looked at Draco. "Damn, I thought that'd work to make him spill some secrets." Ron leant in and whispered something to Harry. "That's very good, Ron! Thanks!" Harry turned to the blonde and grinned. "I dare you to make out with the next person who enters the room." Harry turned back to Ron. "Wait, are we expecting any more people?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, Hogwarts is a big school, and a big ring of guys know about the game. Neville sometimes join in. Sometimes even a certain ex-teacher joins into the game…" Harry stared at the group in disbelief, as Ron continued. "The werewolf is a great kisser, Harry. You should definitely try next time he joins in."  
>Harry shivered at the thought. Remus Lupin was a very attractive man, so thinking about making out with the man made another stab of lust hit his lower regions. "It seems Potter Junior wants to play." Draco said in an amused tone, when he noticed the tent in Harry's pants. Harry blushed again and tried to cover his groin.<br>Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't hide it; it's the whole point of playing the adult version." The other three guys nodded, and Harry relaxed a bit. Ron grinned and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention again. "Alright, let's continue the game."

Harry was getting a bit nervous about the game. He wasn't even sure of his sexuality yet, and right now a naked Malfoy was rubbing against him and kissing him. "Two minutes over, you can stop now, Malfoy." Harry felt the relief flush into him, as Draco got off, but why didn't he take his clothes on again?  
>Draco merely took a blanket and cuddled up with it. "Harry, truth or dare?"<br>Harry looked at Draco. "I think I'll just stick with dares from now on…" So far, he had been forced to tell all about his non-existing sexual experiences, his sexual dreams and his crushes. When he had denied saying the last one, he was punished with the chore of taking off all Draco's clothes. He didn't want to be humiliated anymore.

"Alright, then I dare you to jerk off in front of the rest of us. You've been sporting that erection quite some time now, and you haven't touched it at all." Harry blushed furiously, and before he was able to say anything, Draco spelled all his clothes off, leaving a naked and nervous Harry, sitting in front of the others in all his glory.  
>Ron patted his friend's shoulder. "Just close your eyes and think you're alone, and think of whoever you like." Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts. It didn't take long before his inexperienced body jolted in pleasure. He rarely ever touched himself, so this time was no exception, when it came to being sensitive and cumming fast.<p>

A low chuckle was heard from the door. "Well, I knew you were playing tonight, but I didn't know you'd greet us with such an erotic display."  
>Harry felt the blanket being put over him, and when he moved it off his head and around his body, he saw Remus, whom he had heard talk, but also Sirius and Severus were there. "Why did I agree to this?" Severus groaned annoyed.<br>"Because you lost our bet, Snape." Remus answered.  
>Sirius sat down next to Harry, forcing Draco to move away. "Hey, Harry. How've you been? Enjoying the game?" Harry blushed and nodded a bit.<br>Remus dragged Severus over to the ring, and made him sit down between the twins and Draco, while he sat himself down on Harry's other side, forcing Ron to move a bit. "Nice to meet you again, Harry." Remus said sweetly.  
>The twins chuckled when Harry blushed. They had really talked a lot about Remus and his 'big pride'. "Well, since you're here now, we can knock it up a notch." Harry shivered a bit. So far, the perverts had made a lot of sexual dares, so he feared for the following round. Sirius was there, he could help.<br>But just then, Harry remembered something. Sirius had entered the room to join the game. "I'm so screwed…" Harry thought, as another round started.


	2. Ch 2 The Hidden Lust

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! :D  
><strong>WARNING! LIMES ALL OVER! WARNING!<br>**And now that you're warned, let's all enjoy this wonderful smutty story. 3  
>R&amp;R if you liked it! 3 Thank you!<br>I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 2: The hidden lust.<span>**

_Previously:_

_So far, the perverts had made a lot of sexual dares, so he feared for the following round. Sirius was there, he could help._  
><em>But just then, Harry remembered something. Sirius had entered the room to join the game. "I'm so screwed…" Harry thought, as another round started.<em>

Harry looked around nervously. The three grown men seemed a bit out of place between all the teens, but that was because he knew them as adults; he hadn't seen their playful sides before. Ron suddenly pointed to Draco. "You didn't do your dare, Malfoy! You had to kiss the next person to enter the room!" Draco looked at the redhead and gave out a curse. He had totally forgotten that dare.  
>Fred and George grinned at Draco. "The snake must be punished!" Harry looked at them. How could they always say things in perfect unison?<br>Harry was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Draco give out an eager shout. "Well, punish me then!" he said, with a grin Harry had never seen him use before. He had seen Draco grin before, but this grin seemed more like he wanted everyone to cream their pants.  
>Ron turned to Harry. "You gave him the dare, so you are supposed to punish him, Harry." Harry looked at Draco, and grinned evilly.<br>He looked back at Ron, his evil grin made Draco seem slightly nervous. "You guys don't mind perverted stuff, so, would it be okay to shut Malfoy up for a while?" Ron smiled and nodded. Harry was catching on very nicely.  
>Harry turned to Draco. "Since we don't know who came first in the door anymore, there are three people you indirectly owe a kiss. So as your punishment is to suck 'em all three off." Everyone stared at him. Had Harry just thought of that himself? The previously innocent and blushing boy had just told his rival to suck off three adults!<p>

After everyone had stared at Harry in disbelief for a bit, Harry's voice broke the tension. "Well, Malfoy, are you gonna do the punishment, or what?" Draco looked around on the three grown men, swallowing nervously.  
>Draco gave a simple nod, and the three adults all blushed a bit. "Alright, but they're too far apart." Ron grinned at Draco's words, and dragged Harry away from between Remus and Sirius. Fred and George then pushed the potions teacher over between the two other grown-ups.<br>Draco moved over to the three teachers, a light pink tinting his cheeks, as he watched the three men in front of him remove their pants. "Seems like Draco's in for a treat." the twins said at the same time, as the three men got their semi-hard cocks out for the young boy.  
>Draco looked at the three dicks in front of him lustfully, his still naked form, only covered by the blanket, clearly sported an erection too. "Mmm, this is going to be delicious," he said low and licked his lips.<p>

Draco looked at the three men in front of him, then leant in to Severus, who just so happened to be the closest one. With expert movements, his tongue worshipped the cock his mouth so eagerly wanted to taste.  
>The two other men moaned low at the sight. "God, where does he get those skills from?" Sirius moaned out, and Remus nodded.<br>Sirius, who sat to the right of Severus, gave out a lustful moan, as he felt one of Draco's hands starting to stroke his manhood. "Severus, you know he joins the game every time it's on. You know he's learnt a lot here," Remus said calmly, as he watched his friends get pleasured by the delicious blonde boy. Severus gave out a groan of annoyance when the mouth left his cock. Draco brought his free hand to Remus' manhood and started caressing and stroking it, while his mouth went over to Sirius' throbbing manhood.  
>With the stroking, licking and sucking stimulating his dick, Sirius could feel himself get close and moaned Draco's name. Draco's mouth left him and he tightly grabbed the base, to avoid Sirius cumming before time.<br>Draco kept holding Sirius' dick tightly, and led his mouth to Remus' throbbing red cock. "Oh god! Oh my god! He's so good!" Remus moaned, as he also was drawn close, but just like with Sirius, Draco stopped before his orgasm and grabbed the base, so he couldn't cum. "Draco, please, that's not fair…" the werewolf whined. "I NEED to cum!"  
>Severus gave out a low moan when Draco's mouth returned to his cock, and as the blonde could feel Severus getting close, he pulled away and let go of the two others' cocks. With low moans, the three men frosted Draco's face with ribbons of semen, leaving the three grown-ups panting for air after their intense orgasms.<p>

Time passed, and as the game continued, Draco didn't even seem to think about removing the cum, which frosted his pale face beautifully. "Harry, I dare you to lick Draco clean." Severus said, since it was clear to see the lustful gaze Harry sent to the Slytherian.  
>Harry nervously leant over to Draco and licked his face clean slowly. "Mmm, you taste good, Draco," he said and continued licking Draco clean.<br>It didn't take long for Draco to get cleaned up, but the raven haired boy continued licking the blonde's lips, until Ron pulled him away. "Okay, okay, he's clean. No need to bathe him, Harry," the redhead said softly, though the tent in his pants showed he wasn't very happy to split them. "Sirius, truth or dare?" he added, to break the tension.  
>Sirius looked up at Ron. "I guess I'll take a dare," he said cheerfully.<p>

Ron grinned, a perverted, sneaky grin, which he rarely showed. "Harry's been sporting his erection for quite some time. I dare you to suck him off. I bet he's eager to try to get sucked off." Harry stared at his friend, and a furious red color covered his cheeks instantly.  
>Sirius, who was still sitting next to his godson, pulled the boy into his embrace. "Well, let's get comfortable, shall we?" he murmured softly, and with a wave of his wand, some of the bigger pillows flew over to them, to support Harry's back. Sirius softly pushed Harry back on the pillows, letting him relax. He then pulled the blanket aside, to reveal Harry's nakedness, which he had totally forgotten to cover when he had gotten the blanket.<br>Sirius bent down and slowly licked his way down Harry's body, until he came to his prize. He gave the tip a soft kiss, and smirked when he saw precum already appearing. "Your body really needs a man's touch, Harry," he said and swallowed down on Harry's cock. In his mind, he noted that the dick had to be at least 6 inches.  
>Harry moaned softly, which drove the lustful werewolf insane, so Remus moved over and captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry's moans just became more desperate and needy, and he now knew Ron hadn't lied about Remus being a great kisser; he was a champion!<br>With his godfather pleasuring his cock, and his ex-teacher making him dizzy with the skilled kisses, Harry couldn't control his body; bucking his hips, while moaning into the elder's mouth, he filled Sirius' mouth with his hot semen.  
>Harry panted softly, as both men pulled away from him. "You know, Harry, it'd be much better, if you flavored your cum. Everyone else uses a flavoring charm to flavor their cum. It also makes it more enjoyable to all the others," Sirius said softly and covered Harry with the blanket again. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to," he added with a cheeky smile.<p>

Harry stayed on the pillows and relaxed. He didn't even hear the truths or dares the others got, until he suddenly heard a click and felt a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. "Wha- What's going on?" he whined confused.  
>Draco chuckled and sat down on Harry's chest. "You need to pay attention, Harry," he said softly. Harry blushed. Draco usually never said his name, so hearing it said in such an erotic way really turned him on, and he closed his emerald green eyes, as his manhood rose to attention again. "Oh, Harry, don't close your eyes. They're so beautiful. You shouldn't deny the world such beauty." He grinned, leant down and whispered into Harry's ear. "And who knows, maybe you will see something you find beautiful too?"<br>Harry nervously opened his eyes, and blushed when he saw Draco's cock just in front of his mouth. Harry blushed and slowly tried to reach with his tongue. "Ah ah ah, Harry, what do you say when you want something?" the blonde said, grinning his sexy grin again.  
>Harry looked at the cock in front of him, and with a moan escaping his throat, he said the words everyone waited to hear, except they hadn't expected him to sound so needy, so slutty. "Please… I want, no, I need to taste… Please, let me taste, Draco… Please…"<p>

Everyone stared at Harry, and Draco rewarded the boy, by moving in, so Harry's mouth soon got filled with the taste of Draco's manhood. Harry slowly started licking and sucking on the cock in his mouth, and Draco's moans sent stabs of lust to all the other guys' groins. "Oh god, for a beginner, he sure is skilled…" Draco moaned out. With a low moan, Draco's seed spilled down Harry's throat, and Harry gave out a soft moan.  
>Had Draco really given his cum the flavor of chocolate covered strawberries? After a bit more tasting, Harry could confirm with himself, that Draco's cum did have the taste of chocolate covered strawberries; milk chocolate, if he wasn't wrong.<br>Harry swallowed Draco's cum, after Draco pulled his cock from the raven haired boy's mouth. "I never thought you'd choose such a sweet flavor, Malfoy," he murmured before Draco got too far away. Harry smirked when he saw Draco blush and felt the cuffs disappear.  
>Next round was going to start soon, and he was more than eager to find out about the delicious tastes the others had hidden in their cocks. "This is definitely going to be fun," he thought, before the next round began.<p> 


	3. Ch 3 And Action!

Last chapter! :3  
><strong>HARDCORE YAOI SEX AHEAD!<strong>

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: And… Action!<strong>

_Previously:_

_Next round was going to start soon, and he was more than eager to find out about the delicious tastes the others had hidden in their cocks. "This is definitely going to be fun," he thought, before the next round began._

Draco kept looking over at Harry during the next rounds they went through; he barely noticed when Ron said it was his turn. "Wha- Oh, sorry, what did you say, Weasley?" he said.  
>Ron chuckled and looked at Harry, who hadn't at all seen Draco's lustful stares. "I just said it's your turn." Draco looked at the redhead, letting the words sink in, before giving out a grin. Then he turned to the werewolf. "Ah, I see. Wolfie, how about it? Truth or dare?" he said with a happy tone.<br>The wolf looked at him shortly, and grinned happily. "Why, dare, of course! Maybe I'll get some action, heh," he said, the grin widened more when he said this.  
>Draco looked around, noticing the longing and distracted gaze, that Sirius was giving the werewolf. "Well, since Black seems pretty obsessed with watching you, why don't you do a full round with him…? Maybe that'll wake him up," Draco exclaimed happily. "From the way he stares at you, I don't think he'd mind."<br>Remus looked over at his friend, who just turned away to hide his blush. "Oh, Sirius, don't be shy. At least let Harry get a good show, eh?" The statement made Sirius blush even deeper. Harry put a hand on Sirius' back, gently pushed his godfather forward, and made him fall straight into the waiting Remus' arms. "My, aren't you eager, Sirius?" Remus purred out.  
>Sirius struggled to get up, and with Remus' gentle hold still on his torso, it didn't get easier. "W-well, what if I don't w-want to participate i-in the d-dare?" Sirius stuttered out.<br>Draco shrugged. "Then you shouldn't have joined the game. You know the rules." The grown man clearly wasn't happy about the fact he had to have sex in front of his godson, but let it go and went with it.  
>He sat up and looked at Remus. "Alright then… But I don't bottom…" This just made Remus' grin widen; he really enjoyed making the animagus blush and stutter.<br>Remus let a hand caress Sirius' smooth chest through his shirt. "So, how do you want me?" This time Remus wasn't the one who grinned.

Instead, Sirius made an incredibly sexy smirk, which made most of the guys want to cum right then and there. "You know how I want it, Remus. You should have learnt that by now," he purred out to the werewolf. A few lustful moans were heard from the surrounding guys, when Remus blushed cutely; his body clearly wanted much more than sweet words.  
>With a single swing of his wand, Remus had both his and Sirius' clothes laid neatly in two piles a bit away from the circle. "Does anyone have any lube?" Fred and George grinned and reached for a box, which, until now, had been hidden behind them, and they dragged it over to the circle. Everyone stared at the box. Dildos and vibrators in various sizes, small boxes with different types of condoms, several kinds of lube, a big pile of cock rings and… Was that whipped cream?<br>Remus reached in and took the whipped cream; a grin passed his lips for a bit, before he started spreading the whipped cream out all over Sirius' chest. Slowly, he licked it off again, giving everyone a sexy show. "Gods, Remus… T-that tongue…" All the guys were staring with tents in their pants, as Remus made Sirius moan and shiver. His tongue couldn't possibly be any more sinful.

When the cream was all eaten up, Remus kissed down his friend's chest and belly, till he reached his prize. He kissed the leaking member, and drank in the moans the animagus gave out, as he licked and sucked like there was no tomorrow. No one was surprised when Remus' face suddenly got frosted with the white, sticky cum. He licked his lips and grinned down at Sirius. "Mmm, grape taste, Sirius…? Never thought you'd choose that taste," he said and continued licking the semen up, that he picked off his face with his fingers. Sirius blushed at the comment; he had chosen grapes, because they're sweet, and gentle to the taste buds.  
>Remus laid down on the pillow covered floor, and looked up at Sirius. The animagus grinned at his friend and took out his wand. He flickered it and made the pillows beneath the werewolf turn into a bed, making Remus squeal when the bed appeared under him. A few clicks made everyone aware, that Remus was handcuffed to the bed, and that Sirius had some naughty plans.<br>A low moan was heard when Sirius pushed the lube-dripping vibrator into Remus' ass, and when it was turned on, the moans increased, and those whom had any clothes left on, discarded them; a few of them started touching themselves while they watched the two men.

The crowd turned to the twins, when they heard a loud moan from their direction, and saw them having fun on their own. One twin was on his back, while he clearly enjoyed rimming the other twin, whom stood on his hands and knees above his brother, while sucking off the dick below him.  
>Everyone in the circle was torn between the two pairs of males. Two hot pairs had sex in front of them, how could any of them choose who they wanted to watch?<br>A low thump made the unoccupied boys turn back to the two grown-ups. Sirius had taken the vibrator out of the werewolf, and had his cock all the way inside the other, both of them staying still to get used to the feeling.  
>Harry and Severus' low moans mixed perfectly when they watched the two men on the bed, and the sounds made Draco and Ron want to laugh. At least the potions master and the "Golden Boy" agreed on something; the show was fucking hot!<br>A scream of pleasure was heard, when Remus' prostate was hit violently. The twins were still too busy pleasuring each other to notice the others, so with the knowledge of four stares fixed on him, made Remus soar over the edge. With a low grunt, the animagus filled the werewolf, and then pulled his sticky dick out.  
>He bent over and kissed Remus, charming off the handcuffs, which made them fall to the floor with a low clang. The bed turned back into pillows, and the whole crowd gathered back in the ring, everyone turned to watch the twins, but they had stopped just before the two grown-ups were done, which disappointed most of them.<p>

Remus' voice tore the silence. "Harry, truth or dare?" he asked, his voice clearly was a bit sore after the sex.  
>Harry looked at the man and smiled. "Dare. I already said I only wanted dares now." Draco snickered and murmured 'copycat', just loud enough for the crowd to hear.<br>Remus smiled softly. "I just got shagged, you can't expect me to have a totally clear mind. And as a dare, I dare you to have sex with…" He looked at the crowd and grinned. "… Ron and Draco, and in the middle of the circle! That's bound to be interesting."  
>It was clear to the crowd that Harry was nervous, and everyone knew he hadn't pretended to be shy and inexperienced. It was totally clear, that he was a virgin.<br>Ron and Draco looked at each other. Fred and George suddenly broke the silence. "Who gets to be his first?" Ron started battling in a staring contest against Draco.  
>Severus broke in, and spoke with a strict, but shaken, tone; the show had clearly shaken him. "How about Potter use his mouth to make Weasley and Malfoy feel good, the last one to cum gets to be his first?" Everyone nodded and agreed it was a good way to solve it.<br>Harry was curious now. He had tasted Draco before, but no one had tried Ron's taste yet. "So, how do we measure the time?"  
>Fred took a stopwatch from the box, which had been hidden under all the other things. "With this," he said and showed the clock around. "I'll measure the time. You just start." Harry nodded and looked at the guys.<br>He bent down in front of Ron and started licking and sucking on the hard dick in front of him, trying to make it good for the other. Ron was still on the edge from the show before, and it didn't take long until he came with a cry in Harry's waiting mouth. "Mmm, mango…" Harry purred out and licked his lips.  
>Fred grinned. "One minute and forty-three seconds, not bad." Draco moved a bit closer to the eager mouth, and waited for Harry to begin. "The clock's reset, just begin." As soon as Fred had said that, Draco moaned, as his dick was swallowed by the boy-who-lived's hot mouth.<br>The warm, soft mouth was too much for Draco, but he held on the best he knew. "O-oh god…" Draco moaned, and with a cry of pleasure, he filled Harry's eager mouth.  
>Harry kept the sticky mess in his mouth while he sucked Draco dry, merely to keep the sweet taste in his mouth as long as possible, before he swallowed it all and licked his lips to show the 'treat' was truly enjoyed.<br>Fred showed the stopwatch to the group. "One minute and forty-tree seconds as well." A few chuckles were heard. "You have to find out in some other way," he said.  
>George tapped his twin's shoulder. "Hey, I wonder who's a better kisser; Ronald or the Malfoy? We could let Harry judge. The best one gets to take his virginity." Murmurs were heard, as everyone seemed to agree with the idea. Ron was on Harry in a second, kissing him deeply, making the emerald-eyed boy blush. When Ron finally pulled away, Harry was panting heavily, and his cock was twitching with eagerness. When Harry had calmed a bit, Draco leant in and kissed him deeply, the gentleness making Harry moan, and Draco let his tongue tease Harry's, until they were locked in a passionate kiss, that everyone knew instantly was the winner.<br>Draco pulled away from the raven-haired boy and smirked at the deep blush he had on his cheeks. "Alright, you won, Malfoy," Ron exclaimed, his dick proving he had enjoyed watching the kiss.  
>Draco smiled to Ron. "Don't be sad. You get his wonderful mouth again." Ron blushed furiously when the memory of the blowjob reappeared, and he could have shot his load right then and there.<p>

Draco took the lube and coated his fingers. "Hands and knees, Harry," he said, and Harry instantly obeyed. Ron leant in and caught Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, but pulled away with a cry of pain and a bleeding lip, when Harry bit down. Ron wanted to shout, but when he saw that Draco was using his fingers to fuck Harry, he was so stunned he couldn't do anything.  
>Draco pulled the ginger into a kiss and licked his lip, to soothe the pain. Ron gave out a small moan, and they first broke apart when Harry started whining for attention. Ron moved in front of the boy-who-lived, and started kissing him again, while Draco continued stretching his ass.<br>Harry cried out in pleasure when Draco hit something in him. "Heh, guess what I found!" Draco grinned proudly, as he rubbed the spot and made Harry scream in pleasure. Draco pulled his fingers out, and as soon as they were gone, Harry whimpered at the empty feeling.  
>Ron kissed him, and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry, just relax and you won't be empty for long," he said reassuringly. Harry nodded and calmed himself, but he couldn't help but tense, when he felt Draco's thick dick push inside. It hadn't looked as big as it felt, that was for sure!<br>Ron carefully guided Harry's attention to his dick, and Harry immediately let the dick before him fill his mouth, until his nose was being tickled by the orange pubes. "God, Harry, you suck my cock in so good…" Ron moaned out, and let Harry get full control.  
>Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so full and content. Even though they had several guys staring at their bodies, he couldn't help but love the feelings he felt. He loved to feel Ron's cock in his mouth; to feel the throbbing as he slid it down his throat a bit and then pulled back, just to repeat the move, and he loved to feel Draco in his ass; the fast, hard thrusts hitting his special spot, making him moan and see stars.<br>Harry wasn't the only one feeling good. Draco was fighting to control the situation, and avoid spilling his seed in Harry too soon, and Ron was already too far out for words.  
>The three grown men were moaning and touching themselves, as they watched the scene in front of them. The twins were too busy making out to even notice any of the other men. And with a cry, Harry came, followed by Ron and Draco, who filled him up in both ends. The three men moaned, and the sticky mess went all over the floor.<br>Draco and Ron both pulled away from Harry, and took in the beautiful sight of the spent boy. Draco pulled Harry into a hug, and kissed him gently.

Severus suddenly stood up, all of his clothes properly on his body again. "It's getting late, and I think we should end it for now. Five of you have classes tomorrow after all." Everyone grumbled a bit, but they still cleaned up and got dressed.  
>Draco walked next to Harry to the door. "Are you joining next time, Harry?" Harry shivered at the seductive way his name rolled off Draco's tongue.<br>Harry put a hand on his new friend's shoulder. "Let's just say I won't be easy to get rid of." With a low chuckle, they walked together, until the point where they were forced to part. "Draco…" Harry said, and the blonde stopped, while the others kept going, leaving them alone in the hall. "I think it's stupid to be enemies, when we seem to be able to have it so good together, so why not be friends? We can still be rivals, you know, friendly competition and such, but I'd really like if we could be friends from now on." Harry stepped a bit towards Draco, hoping he would agree.  
>Draco just smiled softly at first. "Alright, we're friends. But just so you know…" he said and grinned. "I won't let you have my ass until you get to know more than me about sex. Which is quite impossible, Harry, because I am a Malfoy, and we're born with these skills!" Harry stared at Draco for a bit, then chuckled.<br>He leant in and gave the blonde a quick kiss. "Challenge accepted," he said and they parted. He couldn't wait until next time the game was on.


End file.
